


Angels and Demons

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angella will appear a bit more in the next part, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, angel demon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Two part au. Adora, the demon, and Glimmer, the angel, work together to stop other demons. They keep their secret hidden from humans but there is something else they keep hidden from everyone. Their relationship. As they work together and be together, something strange starts to happen to Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i love angel/demon au and here we go. I think i did this once in the past for them but w/e this was supposed to be a one shot but got a long so im just making it into two. I also know I have to return to other stuff but like, I am an American so its been rough lately especially the first week of nov so I just have been doing dumb/fun stuff rn but i will get back to the heavier, longer longer stuff soon. 
> 
> anyway just enjoy this and part two will be out eventually

Glimmer keeps a sharp eye out on the world below. There is nothing much to note other than the typical hustle and bustle of the city of Brightmoon. People go about their morning, getting coffee or a quick bite to eat, catching a cab, or just getting a good stroll in. Glimmer can see many people look like how she feels. Tired and annoyed they have to get up this early but powering through the pain. A yawn escapes her as she wishes to be back in her bed. But alas, she has a job to do. 

She allows for a moment to stretch out her large, lilac, feathered wings. From on top the roof of the building she finds herself on, this should be high enough for no one to see them. No need to cause a stir. That is one of the top rules of being an angel. Never let a human being see you in your ture form. Not only will their mind have to be erased, you yourself might risk punishment which can be as high as being stripped of our title and powers. No one wants that. Especially when you are the daughter of the lead angel. 

Glimmer sighs as she taps her fingers on the hard surface. Today she has been assigned this area of the city and to search for any demons that could be causing problems. While angels are tasked with protecting humankind and keeping them safe and hopeful, demons bring nothing but chaos. It is a never ending cycle of trying to prevent them from doing as such. Sometimes, they fail and the only thing anyone can do is wait for things to pass and help give people as much hope as possible. Right now, the world has remained relatively calm.

For as long as Glimmer can remember, she has been told demons are never to be trusted. Even those who were once angels and fell. There was no way to come back from that. They all are evil and care about nothing other than themselves and causing havoc. It pretty much was beaten into her. Being born into a family of angels, she had to become one herself and stay one. Almost all of this is true. 

_ I wonder where she is,  _ Glimmer thinks to herself.  _ Maybe she found something? _

She takes her eyes off of the humans for a moment, searching the area around her for Adora. It’s a surprise that the demon has yet to arrive. Since gaining some semblance of approval from Glimmer’s mother, Angella, she has joined the angel in keeping a lookout for her kind. Honestly, with the demons that have no idea of Adora’s join to the other side, having her around is a lot of help. She is an oddity but one Glimmer has fallen for. 

Nothing. Glimmer begins to worry. It is not at all like Adora to not show up. She is the early bird of the duo and should have already gotten started on her scan of the area. Checking her phone, there are no messages. The angel begins to chew on the bottom of her lip. She tells herself everything is fine, maybe Adora just got so caught up with work she forgot to text. It has happened before. Once her morning shift is over and Glimmer heads back home, she will give her a ring if there is still nothing. 

The day passes slowly. The most interesting thing that happens is the usual two people getting into a spat over something stupid. Almost ends in a fistfight which Glimmer was tempted to bet on. By the time her shift is over, there is still nothing from Adora. The second she can, Glimmer heads off to the apartment they share. She flies half of the way before walking the rest, not wanting to be spotted. With any luck, maybe Adora is home already. Glimmer heads up the stairs two at a time. When she reaches her apartment door, she quickly unlocks the door. 

Someone definitely has been here. Adora’s jacket has been thrown over the couch. She is nowhere in sight but there is the sound of shuffling from what seems to be the bathroom. Glimmer enters further and finds the bathroom door ajar, a white light inside. She hears a curse followed by a hiss.

“‘Dora? Are you in there?” Glimmer asks. She begins to walk forward. 

“Ah! I’m fine!” Adora suddenly shouts. The door quickly slams shut, right in Glimmer’s face, a centimeter from her nose. “I’ll be out in a minute, okay? D-Don’t come in.”

“A-Adora! What the hell?!?"

“Just give me a minute okay?” There is a pause before Glimmer hears a wince come from Adora. She picks up a faint whisper of another curse. 

Glimmer disregards what Adora said previously and wraps her fingers around the doorknob. By some luck, it isn’t locked and Glimmer swiftly pushes it open. Adora nearly jumps through the ceiling at the sudden presence of the angel. A dark bottle falls to the ground in the fright, spilling out a clear liquid. Peroxide. On the counter lies white bandages and stained red cotton balls. 

Adora resides near the skin, showing every bit of her demon side. Dark, red bat wings stick out behind her along with a long, thin, forked tail. Her forearms have darkened and end with sharp fingers. The blonde, whose tied up hair is a bit of a mess, has a sharp tooth, nervous smile on her face. Her bright, sky blue eyes are wide as she speaks. "H-Hiya, Glim. What's up?"

Glimmer quickly discovers two wounds on Adora, both slashes from claws. The larger of the two sets is on her side, the fabric of her grey tank top torn open and darken from blood. The second set is smaller and on her cheek. A question of if there are more pops into the angel's mind but right now, this takes focus. 

"What the hell happened to you?!? Is this why you didn't show up?" Glimmer questions. 

Adora rubs the back of her neck. Her tail flicks behind her. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was going to come and join you but I got caught off guard by another demon and got into a fight with them. Was a bit of a stalemate and they got away. I didn't want you to freak out seeing me beaten up so I flew home without being seen and tried to patch myself up before you got here."

Glimmer sighs. At least she finally has an answer. She reaches down and grabs the now near empty bottle of peroxide, placing it on the counter. The puddle made can be cleaned up later. It is not important at the moment. She shuts the lid of the toilet and points. "Sit."

Adora does not protest. She plops herself down on the lid. Glimmer summons her wings once more. A soft glow forms around her as her hands become bright, blue lights. "Do you want me to do your face first and get that over with now or have it done last?"

"You can do it first." 

Given permission, Glimmer lifts her hands up, gently brushing against the fresh wound on Adora's face. The blonde winces, a mix of pain and sensitivity, at the touch, her face twisting. After some moments, the demon relaxes as the magic does it's job. The broken skin begins to stitch itself back together, leaving nothing behind. 

On to the next. Glimmer guides her hand downward, stopping at the large, deep wound on Adora's side. It's more like a gash which is not great news. While her powers have made leaps and bounds in recent months, the angel continues to struggle with healing injuries. Smaller or mundane ones are nothing. The challenge is these larger ones. She can get them down to less ugly looking injuries but after that, one's own body must take care of the rest. 

As Glimmer pours all the magic she can into the wound, watching it slowly shrink, something catches her eyes. She looks up and finds Adora staring at her. Her eyes and face are soft as can be. In the sea of light blue that stays locked on the angel, there is a warm light shining in them. The smile written on her face is small yet affectionate. 

"You don't have to stare ya know" Glimmer states, her face warm.

"What?" a soft chuckle escapes Adora as she speaks. "I'm not allowed to watch someone as beautiful and amazing as you heal my sorry butt? Is that such a crime?"

"Yes it is. You are a criminal for doing it."

"Takes one to know one since you stole my heart."

“Well I guess that makes us partners in crime. No wonder why we get along so well. Anyway,” Glimmer removes her hands. The injury to Adora’s body has shrunk. No longer does it look like someone tried to take a chunk out of her abdomen. Any blood that might want to seep out is blocked by a dark crust. With any luck, it won’t reopen and be fully healed in a couple days. “Do you have any other wounds I should know about?”

“Everything else is minor so no. Don’t waste your magic on that.” Adora tells her.

She stands to her feet. In a blink of an eye, Adora changes. No longer does she have her demon traits. For all intents and purposes, Adora looks like your everyday human being. The only thing that could give her away are red, bat-like wing markings on her back. The sharp ends peek out from the collar of her tank top. They are not unlike the purple ones on Glimmer’s own back, though hers have a more bird-like look. If one is oblivious to the existence of angels and demons, they would think it is just some tattoo and not a marking of what you are.

Glimmer rids herself of her wings, joining Adora in looking human. The two exit the bathroom and head back to the small apartment they share. One bathroom, one bedroom, and a combined kitchen and living area. The two are only supposed to be "business" partners, working together to keep the world safe. Most angels have someone else with them to watch their back, though it is not required, and live together or close by. As far as anyone knows, this is the case with Adora and Glimmer. The angel taking up residency in the bedroom and the demon taking up the pull out bed hidden under the couch. It was the best either could ask for when they suggested working together despite the lingering distrust towards Adora.

It has proven difficult to keep their relationship a secret. Who ever heard of an angel and demon falling in love with one another? They’re supposed to be moral enemies. And yet, the moment Glimmer’s eye landed on Adora and they had to work together to escape a predicament they found themselves in, something tugged at her heart. It has always told her there is something special about the demon. She is kind, loving, and selfless. There is a love of pranks and teasing in her and sometimes causing a bit of mayhem but all to try and make someone laugh. All of it has caused Glimmer to be smitten with her. 

If her mother ever finds out about the fact the two are dating, the most likely will not end well. For what it is worth, the queen of the angels has warmed up to Adora. Though, wariness continues to hang in the air when Angella is near the blonde. Not to mention, others are still not as open and keep a closer eye on Adora, waiting for something to happen. Hopefully one day, they can tell everyone their love for each other without starting stuff but for now, the two try to enjoy the secrecy. At least that means more alone time. 

While Adora heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge to raid it, Glimmer heads over towards the couch. Her girlfriend’s jacket continues to take up space. The angel grabs it, planning on throwing it on the rack near the door. As she unfurls the crumbled up fabric, she notices slash marks tearing it apart at the side. There is a fair amount of dry blood on the fabric. Maybe some magic can fix it and get rid of the stain. If not, Adora has more jackets in the closet to wear. Just as Glimmer begins to take her first steps to hang it up, something catches her eyes. 

“What the?” she bends down and picks up the mysterious object. Close up and in her fingers, she sees it is a dark red feather. It looks similar to her own feathers that tend to fall out with time. However, while hers are soft like a cloud (as Adora describes them) this feels more coarse. Touching the bards, they threaten to break Glimmer’s skin like a push pin. Where the hell did this come from?

“What do you have there?” Adora asks. She has materialized besides the angel, chewing on some carrots. “Is that a feather?”

Glimmer nods. “Yeah. Do you know where it came from? I picked up your jacket and it appeared.”

“No clue. It’s not like either me or the demon I had the scuffle with have any. Maybe it just randomly attached to me when I was flying? I did pass some birds.”

“Maybe?” Glimmer rolls the quill between her fingers. She is by far no expert with identifying birds by their feathers but it looks like nothing she knows of. What bird is a dark garnet color? “You don’t remember anything else?”

“Uh-uh. All I did today was wake up, got out scouting, and was planning on meeting up with you but got jumped. Then I came home.”

“Weird…”

* * *

Night has fallen. The world outside is dark, only lit by the yellow lights of buildings and street lamps. The flood of brightness drowns out many of the stars, leaving few areas to see them in their full glory. It is written on Adora’s and Glimmer’s things to do to see them again. Getting out of the city will do them good anyway. There are only two problems that tend to get in the way. Getting a day off and Adora staying awake. 

Adora the early bird tends to pass out before Glimmer ever does. Though, the angel is a night owl so it is unsurprising. At the current moment, the blonde sleeps peacefully, curled up on her side. Her back is turned to her girlfriend, who reads a story with the aid of a book light. After sometime, she grows bored of scanning the blank ink of the paper. Marking her page and turning off the light, Glimmer shuts the book and places it on the nightstand. Being careful not to wake her girlfriend, as she is a light sleeper and the full size bed only allows for so much leg room, she turns on her side. Glimmer keeps her head up with the aid of a hand. 

Adora remains fast asleep, barely even snoring. Her dark blonde hair now hangs loose, covering part of her face. The shirt she has worn to sleep covers her whole back, keeping her marks a secret. The thing that makes her a demon and gives her the powers that come with it. Glimmer beings to wonder how long Adora has had them. What age did they appear and she fully became a demon. The angel herself was a late bloomer. Despite being raised and kept within angel society her whole life, paving the way for an easy route to earning her mark and gaining wings and more access to powers, it was not until late childhood that anything happened. 

Such a funny thing becoming an angel and demon is. When one is born into one of the groups, while rare due to growing up in said area, there is a chance you can be either. Actions, thoughts, what you might wish to be, random genetics, and probably a lot more factors into what you will become. Though earning your mark, your wings, does not mean you will stay like that. From what Glimmer has been brought up in, she only knows angels can fall. Turn and become corrupted. As for bringing them back or having a “born” demon become an angel is unknown. If it has happened, nothing ever has been written down to recall. 

Adora has told Glimmer one night when thoughts and emotions could no longer be held inside she never knew her parents. She never knew who her birth family were and  _ what  _ they were. Could they have been angels or were they actually demons? All she knows is she was born with the base powers of both, simple magical spells, and where she was raised wanted demons. Somehow, through that all, the blonde came out with a large and caring heart. Maybe she was destined to be an angel but that was stripped away from her. 

Glimmer’s mind begins to wander back to the feather from today. It now rests on the dresser in the room, waiting to be picked up once again. Thinking about it, it is the same shade as Adora’s leathery wings. When seeing her in the bathroom earlier today, there were no feathers on her. Nothing to indicate the mysterious plumage belongs to her. Maybe she is just imagining things. Though, there is something that sticks in her thoughts. 

She has never seen anyone fall. Anyone who has during her lifetime they always just disappeared. Banished. Glimmer never saw the effects the fall causes but she has been told. What that entails includes losing feathers as they become more bat like. If angels can lose them, can demons gain them? Could the feather that fell out of Adora’s jacket actually belong to her? She has been in Glimmer’s life for a few months now. What else could it have come from? It is the only thing that makes a lick of sense. 

When a yawn escapes her, Glimmer decides to put the thoughts to rest for now so she can sleep herself. She settles down fully on the bed, wraps her arms around Adora, and pulls herself close as possible to the blonde. Burying her face in Adora’s back, she gives a small kiss between her shoulder blades. Glimmer shuts her eyes and inhales deeply, taking in Adora’s earthly scent. The smell of sandalwood relaxes the angel, bringing her a sense of comfort, and lulling her into a deep sleep.

Her dreams grant her something wonderful. She is with Adora, which is far from unusual when she slips into unconsciousness. What they do varies from night to night. Maybe they are just cuddling on the couch or maybe they are fighting side by side, hand in hand. Then of course, sometimes they are in their angel or demon forms and others not so much. Today, they are flying around and having fun in said forms, having a time of their life. Yet, something is off, different. 

Glimmer pauses in her flight, her large wings spread out far. She watches Adora flying high above her, laughing and full of glee. The angel cannot pry her girlfriend, both from her beauty and from something else. She squints her eyes, focusing as hard as she can. There is no tail, no clawed hands, and Glimmer swears her smile does not have sharp teeth. But none of those catch her eyes as much as her wings.

No longer are they like a bat. They are closer to Glimmer’s own. Dark red feathers like the color of garnets spread out far behind her. Some float down as Adora moves around. A hand reaches out for it. When it brushes against her skin, fingers curl around it. Glimmer draws her arm back. Opening her hand up once more, she examines it. The red feather shines in the moon and starlight. Rubbing her thumb across it, she finds it soft like velvet. 

Suddenly, something wraps around her waist. Before she can process what is happening, something spins her around. A yelp escapes Glimmer as the world blurs together momentarily. The next thing she knows, she is face to face with Adora. Sky blue eyes meet amethyst, staying locked together. Without hesitation, the blonde brings their lips together. Glimmer’s heart flutters, as if a butterfly has been released in her chest. A warmth spreads across her body, as if she is sitting besides a fireplace. When they are this close together, it feels like nothing will ever go wrong in the world. When in Adora’s strong arms, it is like a perfect fit, as if she meant for them.

Unfortunately, morning soon disrupts her dreams, pulling her out of them and forcing her to face the waking world. The angel groans as bright sunlight pours into the room, landing directly on her face. In an attempt to not be blinded, Glimmer pulls the covers from her body over her face. Why can’t she sleep more? Why must morning ruin her perfect dream? Everything was so wonderful and great, why does reality have to shake her awake?

The noise of something in the next room reminds her why this is as such. Soon the smell of bacon fills her noise and causes her mouth to water. The allure of hot, freshly cooked food is an incentive to crawl out of bed but that is not what truly draws her out. What does is who is making the food. This is a perk in having a girlfriend who loves to get up at the crack of dawn. Glimmer remains in bed for a few more moments, summoning the energy to rise, before leaving the room. 

She quickly finds her girlfriend. The demon is humming some tune as she transfers the bacon onto plates on the kitchen counter. While Glimmer still is in her pajama shirt and shorts, Adora is already dressed in her clothing for the day. Glimmer wonders if she went for a jog or anything before cooking breakfast. Regardless, the food calls. Her stomach begins to growl. 

“Morning, Glitter-bug,” Adora says when Glimmer walks up. “Did you sleep well? You were smiling so I assume you were having a nice dream?”

“You can say that,” Glimmer answers. She walks up to her girlfriend, perks herself up on the tips of her toes, and places a soft kiss on the blonde’s temple. “I always have pleasant dreams when you are in them, Starlight.”

Adora grins. “I am happy I can help.”

Glimmer snags some of the fried food and begins chowing down on it. Adora joins her and the two begin to chat about the upcoming day. Should just be a typical run-of-the-mill one. Make sure no one is causing problems and report back their findings. Hopefully, the mission will be later in the day, which would make Glimmer happy. If she had any say in when she went out, it would always be after noon. But despite being high up in the ranks at a young age, her mother makes the rules and she still must follow them. 

As the two eat their breakfast, taking the time to enjoy their free morning, Glimmer starts her own humming. Adora starts up hers once again and the two quickly fall into sync. That is when the angel decides to have some fun. Without giving so much as a warning, she grabs Adora’s wrist and pulls the taller woman into an open area of the living room. Continuing to hum, Glimmer guides her girlfriend in a dance. It does not take long for the demon to understand and soon the two move together in ease. 

It has taken time for Adora to cease having two left feet, demons never got to have any fun. But after learning and many times stepping on Glimmer’s feet, she has become quite the dancer. It quickly has become one of the pair’s favorite pastimes. The two will randomly snatch the other from whatever they are doing and dance to liven up their day, much like now. When they are together like this, there is no one else in the world but them. There are not many better ways to start the long day ahead than like this, having fun in your lover’s arms. 

Another idea pops into Glimmer’s mind. She has not done it often but something she loves to do. Without saying anything, she spins both of them around before suddenly dipping Adora down, stopping about a foot or so from the ground. 

“Oh?” Adora raises an eyebrow. A twinkle forms in her eyes as she beams. “Someone is a little bold today. I figured you’d still be waking up and not coherent enough to do this.”

Glimmer shrugs. “So? I wanted to have a little fun this morning.”

Adora locks her arms around Glimmer’s neck, keeping her in place and pulling her closer. They are just about to kiss, adding to the joy of the morning. However, just as they are an inch away, something catches them off guard. A knock at the door. 

“Glimmer, sweetheart. It’s mom. I’m coming in.”

The second the doorknob begins to turn, panic sets in. Reacting to the sudden and unexpected presence of her mother, Glimmer ends up dropping her girlfriend. Adora hits the hardwood, head first. 

“Son of a-” she starts the second she ends up on the ground. A moment later, the head angel enters the apartment building. She stops short, staring at the sight of her daughter who wears a nervous smile and has sweat forming on her brow. 

“H-Hi Mom!” Glimmer says, doing her best to keep her composure. 

“H-Hello Your M-Majesty…” Adora says, clearly dazed as she sits up and fails to give a salute. 

Angella studies them for a moment, a hint of confusion on her face. If she has any thoughts at the sight, she says nothing. Clearing her throat, she says, “Good morning to the both of you. I hope you are doing well.”

“Yeah, fine. Just making some breakfast before seeing what’s on the agenda,” Glimmer tells her. “What brings you here?”

“Your reports yesterday said you did not find much and there was quite the scuffle. I wanted to check up on you two and wish you well on your next job. Which I have with me.”

“We’re all good now. Just a bad day, that’s all. Right, Adora?” Glimmer looks at her girlfriend, who still is sitting on the ground. Thankfully, her mind has returned to her. 

“Yeah. I do wish I didn’t let that demon escape but they got me good,” Adora tells Angella. She rises to her feet, brushing herself off. “Next time will be better. What job do you have for us today.”

Angella informs them. There has been a spotting of some demons in the next town over, possibly wanting to cause some chaos in the area. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though it is unknown how many there are. Besides the encounter yesterday, neither Glimmer nor Adora have seen much action as of late. This will be a good change of pace. The head angel will be busy and only has a small amount of time to come and tell her daughter and Adora this, but will have a free day soon to speak to them more. After the two agree and accept the mission, Angella bids them good luck and goodbye before leaving. 

“Man that was close,” Glimmer sighs in relief. She turns to her girlfriend. “You okay, Starlight? Do you need ice or magic? Sorry, I panicked.”

Adora rubs the back of her head. “Nah, it’ll go away soon enough. It was fun while it lasted. Let’s finish eating and head out. Sound good to you?”

“Yeah. Before we leave though I want to check those injuries of yours again. We don’t need them ripping open.”

* * *

They wait for something to happen. It seems like any excitement there is, Adora had the pleasure of having yesterday. Glimmer is a little jealous of that, still wishing something exciting would happen. At least her injuries are healing nicely. Maybe it is for the best that it is another slow day. No need for more medical attention. As they wait, the pair play some games on their phones. 

Two o’clock soon comes, signaling the end of their scouting to soon be over. The two already are making plans for the rest of the day when something catches their attention. Both are quickly on their feet. From their hiding spot, today in an abandoned office building, they first take a look out the window. Nothing other than people going about their day. When the noise fills the air once more, the two realize it is inside. 

“Do you think it’s in here?” Adora whispers, summoning her wings and claws. 

Glimmer scans the room. It is  _ huge.  _ Abandoned chairs, desks, and cabinets are scattered around. Dust hangs in the air from years of lack of life, causing a bit of a filter that hinders their view. The only light that is around is from the sun outside. It does little to help.

“Maybe. Just stay on guard. I’ll go this way and you that way.”

Glimmer summons her own wings and her hands glow a pale, pink. She slowly makes her way across the room, passing rows of desks, peeking over some every so often to see if any life is behind them. Nothing. Looking around more, there doesn’t seem to be anyone else but the angel and demon. Maybe all they heard was the building settling. 

She is just about to head back and meet up with Adora when a dark blur shoots out from the corner of her eye. Glimmer spins on her heels just in time to block an attack. A large demon nearly tears its teeth into her skin but fails to do so. The angel’s arm hits it under the chin and sends it back. 

“There you are,” Glimmer grins. Her hands become balls of light, ready to strike. “Wonder if you are the same one that attacked Adora.”

The demon scrambles to its feet and hisses at the angel. Tails, horns, claws, fangs, and glowing red eyes. They are a pure demon, not a single ounce of humanity in them. If they ever had that part inside of them, it long since has been killed off. Pure anger and rage will drive this creature into causing devastation. It must be stopped now. 

The creature is quick on its feet, charging right for Glimmer. The angel quickly fires a blast at it, however, it jumps out of the way. Glimmer’s attack hits a forgotten office space and destroys it. Dust kicks up. The demon decides to hide in it, disappearing from view. 

“GLIM?!?” Adora’s voice echoes through the air, sounding panicked. 

“Over here! I found o-” 

Before Glimmer can finish her sentence, something cold and heavy lands on her back. Knives dig into her back, tearing the fabric of her clothing and staining them in her blood that now streams out of her. A sharp cry escapes her at the fiery sensation. Without thinking, she slams her back against the closest thing to her, a wall. Whatever is on her slips off. 

A new demon. Smaller than the one before.  _ Crap!  _ Glimmer thinks.  _ How many are there?!? _

There is no time to think about it. With some luck, the blow to the wall knocked this one out. The other one is still around. She hones her ears, listening for anything. When the sound of a chair moving catches her attention, she fires a new blast of magic towards it. Like before, the attack misses but it causes the demon to jump out of the dust in evasion. The second it lands on the ground, it jumps into the air for another attack. However, it does not get close to the angel. 

Adora appears out of nowhere. Blue eyes burn brightly and her leathery wings are stretched out as far as possible. With a clawed hand outstretched, she knocks the other demon straight out of the air and onto the tile floor.

“ _ Stay the hell away from her! _ ” Adora shouts as she pins the creature to the ground. It tries to crawl its way out of the blonde’s crawls but with a swift hit to the head, it becomes unconscious. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Adora quickly turns her attention towards her girlfriend. “Glimmer! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Glimmer mumbles. She rids herself of her wings but it's a poorly thought out move. The wound must be close to her markings as hot pain radiates across her back. She winces and falls to her knees.

Adora is quickly at her side. She kneels behind her girlfriend. Hands gently land on Glimmer’s back. “May I?”

“Go ahead. Tell me the damage.”

Adora slowly pulls the shirt upward. Part of the fabric sticks to Glimmer’s skin from her blood. The demon pulls it all the way up to her shoulders before examining the injury. Glimmer winces once more as her still clawed hands touch the raw skin. 

“Sorry,” Adora says. 

“It’s fine. How bad is it? You think my mom is going to flip?” Glimmer asks. 

“She might. But it is not gonna kill you.” Adora sighs as she brushes a finger against the wound. “I wish I could do something to help…”

“Don’t worry about, love. I’ll heal soon enough,” Glimmer reassures her. “Least we defeated some demons.”

The angel looks at the unconscious creatures. The one she knocked out lies close by, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. The one in front of her seems to be in the same boat. She is about to pull her eyes away when something stops her. Another dark red feather. Glimmer reaches out and picks it up. It is the same as the one on her desk. Same size, texture, and look. Where did  _ this  _ one come from. 

Suddenly, the pain spreads across her back, causing a small hiss to escape her. Then, it feels like it is quite literally seeping out of her body. Soon, it is almost all gone. Only a hint lingers. Glimmer sighs in relief.

“You alright?” Adora asks. 

“Yeah. I am. The pain...just disappeared…” Glimmer slowly turns her head towards Adora. The blonde looks confused. But a thought crosses Glimmer’s mind. When learning the art of healing magic, the first thing is taking pain away from others. Adora’s hands still rest on her back. Could she have?”

Her eyes scan Adora’s wings, seeing if the theory in her head is correct. After a moment, she finds what she is looking for. “Adora…look,” she breathes out, pointing at her girlfriend’s right wing. 

Adora follows and looks at her wing. It takes her a moment to find what Glimmer has spotted. A loose, red feather sticks out at the top of her wings. Her blue eyes widen in shock and her own hands reach up for it. It does not take much for it to be plucked. “What in the world?”

“I think you just helped heal me. You took some of my pain away.”

Adora is taken aback. “But only angels can do that! Demons don’t have healing powers!”

“You’re not supposed to have feathers also but I am pretty sure these are yours as well as the one from yesterday. I don’t think there is any other explanation.”

“How is that possible?”

“I mean, angels can become demons, right? Shouldn’t the opposite be true?”

“I guess. But whoever heard about that?”

Glimmer shrugs. “I haven’t but there has to be others, right? If this is right, you can’t be the only one. Do you want to ask my mom about it?”

Adora pauses for a moment to think. She rolls the feather in between her fingers, unable to pull her eyes away from the sight. “Maybe later. I don’t know what she would think of it since I still think she doesn’t like me all too much. And we don’t know for sure what is going on ourselves. Besides, let’s worry more about you being hurt and it being so close to your markings.”

“Are you sure, ‘Dora?”

“Yeah I am.” Adora helps pull the Glimmer’s shirt back down. She rises to her feet and looks around. “Don’t say anything yet when we call your mom to pick these two up. Once we are more sure on what’s going on, we’ll ask her. Deal?”

Glimmer slowly stands. “If you say so.”


End file.
